Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
High-altitude balloons positioned in the stratosphere that are capable of operating as nodes in a data network are increasingly being used across areas of the world. These high-altitude balloons may, from time to time, lose their ability to remain positioned in the stratosphere and/or require repair. Thus, for these and other reasons, the balloons may exit the stratosphere and come to rest, possibly at ground level. Accordingly, a system for recovering balloons that have exited the stratosphere is desirable.